Ai Sagashite Akuma
by HiroshitheHawk
Summary: In a world full of chaos and destruction, one boy stands against a government run by people known as Demons, people his age that possess uncanny abilities that differ from person to person. Sounds pretty tough, right? Good thing he too is a Demon, the first one created by a now none existent government. Can someone that differs from ordinary people hope to find love and peace?
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

In the year 2158, World War III was brought to a close. By then, every country had joined the UN, which changed its name to the UEA, the United Earth Association. However, the threat of war always lingered just around the corner, waiting for people to lower their guards before striking again.

It was about that time that some of the most renowned scientists in the world decided to get together. Their goal was simple: create a group of super soldiers to keep the peace in the world. So they set to work creating a serum to make their dreams a reality.

However, this group met quite a setback. In their first test run of the serum, only one of the participants survived the process. Experiment #000, a young 13 year-old boy named Tomoshibi Fujidana.

However, the single success helped scientists learn what was wrong. Of all the participants, only Tomoshibi had been a child. Thus, the theory that only children could survive the process due to their adaptability arose. With this in mind, the scientists gathered the strongest children they could find and performed the same experiment on them, this time with a perfect success.

However, the experiment did have one flaw. Each surviving experiment developed uncanny abilities. Thus, they became known as Demons. The scientists pushed the children to their limits, making sure that nothing would stop the Demons from reaching their full potential. During the process, most of the experiments grew more and more hateful of the outside world, wanting to take it for themselves. And so, one day, those that agreed with the philosophy that they should be in control revolted against the government of the world, attempting to seize control of it from the older and more experienced generation. War had reared its ugly head once again, though it turned out to be a quick one. Because the children had more power than all the armies combined, they seized control relatively easily.

It was during this process that Tomoshibi stood against his fellow experiments, fighting to protect the world's safety. During one particular battle with his brother, who had been included in the experiments, he was lost to the world, disappearing into the abyss. Or so it seemed.

Five years have passed since that time, now known as the 40 Days of Weeping, and the world lies in a state of eternal chaos. But it does have one hope. A young man, 18 years of age, who has no memory of his past, no memory of who he truly is. The only thing he knows is Zero, the number written on his right arm. In full, the tattoo reads Experiment #000. What this means he does not know. But he will have to find out, because if he doesn't, the world may not see another day. If he doesn't, he will die when those that fear him most of all find him. And so begins a new day, one of chaos and destruction, but most importantly, one of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years have passed since the Demons took over, a girl thought to herself as she walked down the crowded streets of Neo Kyoto. More like the Kyoto Slums, she thought. Aiko Minami had been forced to spend the last five years of her life in this dump. And as such, she had quickly learned that you needed to be tough to survive. So, even though she had come from a wealthy family, she had forced herself to adapt quickly, and her appearance showed it. She had on a white vest, its sleeves ripped by time. Underneath she had nothing but white bandaging, shirts having no use to her. Blue jeans covered her legs, though the left leg was ripped, again by time, up to her knee. Her once long, black hair was now a dark purple in color, cut short to cause less of an issue for her. Overall, she looked much more rebellious than the prissy girl she had once been.

The people in Neo Kyoto all had a rebellious look about them, so Aiko fit in well. While some parts of the world were well off, such as Neo England and the Demon homeland, places like Neo Japan were not so well off. And when it came to Neo Kyoto, they seemed to be the worse for wear. After all, that had been the birth place of one Dr. Fujidana, as well as his two sons Kalin and Tomoshibi. Rumors were that Kalin himself had ordered the near total destruction of Kyoto as a way to get rid of all traces of his former life. Aiko personally would not put it past the slimy toad.

And where was their supposed savior Tomoshibi now? Most people thought him to be dead. Okay, everyone thought the boy to be dead. They'd all been forced to watch as the fight between the two brothers had progressed, a fight that ended when the elder brother fell over the edge of a cliff, hurtling down into the waters below. There was no way he could have survived a fall like that.

Still, life went on, and they did their best to get by day to day. But as she walked through alleyway after alleyway, she counted in her head to see just how long it would take before she was finally attacked. She'd somehow made it into a habit to be the target of attacks from some of the meaner thugs around town. And, like clockwork, she found herself surrounded by some of the ugliest thugs she had ever seen. But something was different this time. They weren't closing in on her at all. And as soon as she saw a new man, she knew why. Every moment she had spent getting away from the thugs had cost her dearly, attracting their attention of the Boss of Neo Kyoto, Raijin the Thunder God. He was a low-level Demon compared to the others, but his lighting could still do a hefty amount of damage to normal humans. It was the end of the line for her, or so she thought.

Before Raijin or the thugs could hope to do anything, a figure in a black trenchcoat, which lay open to reveal a well-toned chest, landed in their midst, apparently having jumped from somewhere nearby. The masked figure could have been mistaken for a girl, what with his long, black hair and all, had it not been for the fact that there were obviously no breasts on his top half. But the most prominent feature was definitely the eerie red eyes that seemed to pierce the souls of each and every man around him. Who was this strange man, Aiko wondered. Was he her friend or her foe? No matter what, she had a feeling her life had been changed forever.


End file.
